Desafíos PPC: Mini Fics a Pedido By Karix
by Karix7
Summary: Desafíos de la Sociedad Peter Pan Complex. Historias de Parejas Inusuales, para todos los gustos... mis primeros fics... versión mini...
1. Desafío 1: Mensajes

**_Pareja: Theodore Nott / Hanna Abott_**

Un día en la biblioteca era sumamente aburrido, pero si se debía hacer un trabajo para Mc Gonagall era necesario, no quería más vociferadores a las siete de la mañana… quería poder alguna vez hacer un trabajo decente sin que la miraran con cara de lamento cada vez que le entregaban un suficiente en transformaciones.

Se quedó revisando libro por libro, anotando con su pluma todo aquello que le sirviera, hasta que se percató que en un rincón de la mesa estaba escrito: **"Hola, muy aburrida?"**

Miró para ambos lados hacia posibles sospechosos del mensaje, pero estaba sola. Sonriendo cual niña pequeña, escribió debajo de la nota: **"Un poco, tengo que estudiar duro… necesito buenas notas". **Hecho esto, aprovechó de terminar rápidamente su revisión y salió presurosa hacia el lago, necesitaba estar tranquila y al aire libre. Se dejaba mecer por el viento, mientras pensaba en un príncipe azul pastel que aparecía de repente y con quien pasaba una tarde llena de abrazos… besos… conversaciones… momentos felices…

- _Deja de pensar idioteces_- murmuró para sí, al tiempo que con su palma derecha se daba un golpecito en la frente – _Hanna Abott deja de pensar en romances de cuento… voy a dejar de leer novelas rosa…_

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y la alertó de que había perdido algo. Su pluma favorita no estaba.

-_Tarada, lo dejaste en la biblioteca_ – suspiró y a paso decidido se encaminó en su búsqueda.

Cuando llegó a la mesa se dio cuenta de dos detalles: su pluma estaba en la mesa, pero también había sido contestado su mensaje: **"Bonita, si te esfuerzas sólo un poco lo lograrás…paciencia"**

- _¿Bonita?... ¿yo?... _– dijo al tiempo que miraba hacia los lado, luego sonrió ante aquel mensaje y guardó su pluma junto a sus útiles – _que gracioso, alguien que me dice bonita sin siquiera conocerme… típico de un bromista de segundo año… quien en su sano juicio se esperanzaría de un mensaje así…_

Sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió a su sala común lentamente, aunque fuera un segundo ese mensaje la había dejado contenta, aunque fuera alguien aburrido escribiendo en una mesa por si le contestaban, algo en su interior se volvió una pequeña luz… esperanza quizás.

-_Eres bonita, y puedes hacer muchas cosas si te lo propones, cada día al verte no puedo evitar quererte un poco más, me haces sonreir!!_ - una voz apenas audible dio cuenta de un muchacho escondido detrás de un estante que sonreía embobado- _algún día saldré de las sombras y te acompañaré en tus tardes junto al lago, tal cual lo hago a distancia, algún día dejaré de ser un cobarde en las sombras y seré tu príncipe… aunque azul pastel… tengo que vencer mi miedo… lo haré… pronto y por ti…_

Sacudió su túnica del polvo de la biblioteca y se encaminó hacia la sala común de las serpientes, como cada tarde luego de ir al lago, pero esta vez algo de valor entró en el corazón de Theodore Nott…


	2. Desafío 2: Un Ermitaño Enamorado

**Hola Nuevamente!!**

Otra vez el ppc hizo de las suyas y propuso desafíos... esta vez me costó bastante escribir... pero terminé y justo en el plazo... **mi querida arrayan** me debe una tintura de cabello de tantas canas que me sacó el escribir... pero igual se le quiere...

**Pareja : Lily Evans / Severus Snape**

**Género : Humor**

**Pedido por : Arrayan**

**Espero que les guste... y si por casualidad quieren dejar un rr no me molestaría... como soy nuevita aquí me sirve para ver como avanzo... **

**Saludos!!**

**...**

**Un Ermitaño Enamorado**

Severus Snape se paseaba nervioso por su habitación, con las manos empuñadas y en el entrecejo fruncido. Esta vez no iba a fallar, tenía que decirle todo a la cara… darle a entender que la quería desde el primer día que la vio… que podía hacer todo lo que ella pidiese... que se había convertido en un idiota enamorado.

Su primer intento fue digno de un chiste de mal gusto, cuando quiso declararse por un mensaje anónimo y enviarlo por lechuza. Estuvo tres días llenando de borradores todo el piso cercano a su escritorio, creando una blanca alfombra a su alrededor.

- Oh Lily… tu belleza es incomparable – recitaba para si mismo un Severus afligido- no puede ser… sueno como un poeta de mala muerte…

Cada cierto tiempo se escuchaba el sonido del papel al ser arrugado, si alguien hubiera entrado a mirar, habría creido que estaban nevando copos de papel… y que estos estaban a punto de provocar una avalancha si continuaba aumentando su número.

- Tu cuerpo es una obra de arte, quien pudiese posar sus manos sobre él… tratar de captar por un instante, por medio del tacto el trabajo del artista – leía concentrado y en voz alta para inspirarse… - ¡NO!... se trata de enamorarla, no asustarla con frases casi psicópatas… pareciera que estuviera escribiendo una novela erótica… ¡que horror!

Cuando la epístola estuvo lista, limpió su habitación para poder hacer abandono de ella… con suerte pudo encontrar su varita luego de sumergirse en medio del mar de papeles y que amenazaban seriamente la integridad de sus pasos, puesto que el peligro de tropezarse y caer era inminente. Se encaminó decidido a la lechucería y casi aconsejó a la pobre ave para que entregara con cuidado su encargo a la dama de sus amores.

Pero el destino a veces resulta malvado con quienes se enamoran de verdad, ya que para su mala suerte su intento no prosperó. La pobre era tan vieja y el anónimo tan pesado que apenas levantó el vuelo, cayó estrepitosamente unos metros más adelante, quedando tendida sobre un árbol vencida y dolorida.

- Estúpida Ave – gruñó mientras golpeaba el borde de la ventana con una mano mientras veía al pobre pajarraco que lo miraba para que lo rescatase.

Los días pasaban… esta vez no podía perder, tenía que hacer algo tan especial que la dejara atónita y enamorada, por lo que se enfrascó en un plan que lo mantuvo días concentrado en su escritorio, con viajes especiales a Hogsmeade (cortesía de permisos obtenidos para "asistir al medimago"). En la historia de los romances no se había visto a un enamorado tan planificador. Contrató nada menos que a una cantante que solía ir a "Las Tres Escobas" para que por una canción especialmente creada por él, pudiese declararse con todas las de la ley. Se preparó durante días ensayando lo que le diría cuando terminara la melodía, comprando incluso una túnica de gala y unas flores para tan magno evento. Cada paso, cada palabra estaba minuciosamente estudiada, no en vano era uno de los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts, tenia que hacer gala de ello.

Se preparó en una salita aislada del local, previa conversación con la dueña que emocionada le ayudó en todo lo que pudo. Eran las seis de la tarde y el local estaba lleno, cuando medio oculto la vio entrar con sus amigas. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y las mariposas de su estómago casi lo tenían al borde del vómito, esta vez tenía que resultar.

Las luces bajaron y el improvisado escenario se iluminó. La melodía podía escucharse nítidamente invitando a que fuese escuchada, pero para su mala suerte la letra no fue del agrado del público siendo abucheada la cantante sin piedad por parte de los presentes, viendo con tristeza que Lily se levantaba disgustada y salía con su grupo fuera.

La dueña del local trató de animarlo con una cerveza de mantequilla gratis, pero no pudo evitar que Snape saliera corriendo humillado y que para peor chocara estrepitosamente con James Potter quien se encontraba entrando al lugar.

- Oh… Severus… ¿buscas amigos?... – dijo justo antes de que de un empellón fuera lanzado del local, justo a un charco de lodo, ante la mirada asombrada del grupo que lo acompaña y del resto de los parroquianos de las "Tres Escobas"

- Vaya… se las trae ese odioso… no pensé que tenía tanta fuerza – dijo Lupin esquivando un golpe de su amigo recién levantado del piso.

Tanta vergüenza sentía por el bochorno, que no se percató que… por una vez… fue capaz de hacerle frente a los bravucones y de una manera casi cinematográfica. Durante los días siguientes el mutismo y el encierro fueron sus amigos, por lo que tampoco se dio cuenta de que lo llamaban "ídolo" a sus espaldas, de que las mujeres se rieron de James por más de una semana cuando lo veían pasar y… de una orgullosa y complacida Lily que lo admiró por semejante muestra de valentía.


End file.
